Resistance
by lilpumpkingirl
Summary: Bulma's whole world is shattered when the Saiyans, fleeing from Freeza, come to concuer Earth. Yet, what happens when the two smartest beings of the universe are pited against the colective might of the most prideful race the universe has seen yet? Or are they? Defiantly not same old story that's for certain!


_Okay so this is the re-write, I'm not done with it (seeing as I still don't like it completely). But for now it's all I got and is better than what I had. _

- 1 -

Invasion

When Bulma awoke this morning to a promising sunny day of so many possibilities she never once thought her life would come to this. Would change s-so abruptly. Now here she stood at a control panel in a small observation deck that was high above a vast brightly lit domed room belonging to an underground shelter of her father's making. Her hands shook as she looked out the glass that separated her from the masses of eighty-five thousands and one hundred sixty-seven huddled below. She knew only because when everyone entered she had them counted. Only _eighty-five thousand, one hundred and sixty-seven _of a city nearing the one million mark was _all _that remained of West City's bustling growing populace.

Screams rose from the collective mass as the Earth trembled slightly and fine dust from the top domed structure fell over them. The sound of their screaming made all the more frightening as it echoed and grew in dynamics becoming a incoherent roar. Face pallid, her gaze went back to the huge screen before her as reality crashed down around her. Crashed down upon them all.

_Aliens!_

_Aliens from fricken outer space are attacking planet Earth._ Never in all of her wonderful scientific fantasies had she imagined this happening. She had been naive. Hopeful. Believing that when -not _if _because she wasn't foolish like many to believe they were the only living beings in all the universe- when aliens came they would be peaceful. And together they would teach each other new things. Learning from each other and growing to new heights. She believed that Earth and the people of Earth would have something to offer them and they could live peacefully.

She realized now how exceedingly idiotic she had been. As things turned out Earthlings did have something these aliens wanted. A planet. A planet and her people as slaves. The structure shook from a blast that had to be tens of thousands of miles above, and Bulma closed her eyes. Next to her stood her parents, her ashen father holding tightly to her bawling mother crying about her garden, her animals, her world that had been turned to ash. On her other side were the head scientists from Capsule Corps main headquarters of West City. Some tried to stand there, tried to appear professional, like the world wasn't ending. They failed. Two of them, both men had fainted and three women were hovering over them, taking care of them as they tried not to give into their own tears as they worried about whether their families made it to the shelter in time. A little behind her parents and the group of scientist was only part of the small pathetic group of Earth's greatest warriors. Krillin, Master Roshi (with Turtle in his arms), Oolong and Yamcha (and Puar) standing (or rather floating in the cat's case) there wide-eyed and just as fearful as the masses below.

The thought of her friends, hiding in the back of the room made her think of those missing. Namely her best friend and his wife. _Goku... ChiChi... please be alright._ She opened her eyes and glanced down at the terrified child with spiky black hair latched onto her leg, barely able to see over the console. _Please, please have made it to East Cities shelter in time._

Her blue watery eyes went back to the destruction of her home city playing out on the huge TV screen that mockingly reminded her of some drive-in movie theater. On monitors flashing all around her were similar images from East City, Tolintio, Castalla, Northshores... the list of cities went on that her head spun from it all. So many lives lost. Many people she knew were still up there, unaccounted for. But as it stood those who had made it down here were lucky to have gotten the chance.

They were alive.

They were free.

Alive and free in one of her father's special projects gone astray. For decades he had hidden the secret of these shelters as he built them close to major cities around the globe. Had these secret underground fully functional cities built in fear of some sort of Armageddon war between humans. Having spent billions even before she had met Goku. No one had questioned him mostly because no one had known. And it had been purely luck that her father decided rather recently to tell her about them with a certain diplomatic conflict brewing between Argon and Rellion. But even he had never thought it would be an outside force that would drive humans underground and into his shelters.

A burly man -one who could pass for a human if not for his size and the tail wrapped around his waist- floated passed the camera, laughing wickedly as he gathered a ki ball in his hand and incinerated a couple hundred people running from the attacking alien armies. Gohan whimpered, pressing his face in the fabric of her pink summer dress, hiding. Moving, she picked him up and held him in her arms. He buried his head in the crevice of her neck, starting to cry softly and she rubbed his back, trying not to lose the careful hold on her own tears.

_Why did this have to happen?_

She embraced Gohan a little tighter as she found herself in a daze. How had they attacked so fast? She could remember all too clearly the events that led her here. Only two hours ago she was on Master Roshi's island, celebrating with friends she hadn't seen in about five years. Laughing. Enjoying the sun and sand. Trying to ignore her woes with Yamcha. Everything had been so calm and happy when Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi all froze as looks of terror crossed their faces. Goku had been the only one able to speak when her and Oolong asked what was wrong. A strong ki... No, strong ki as in many ki, had been heading towards Earth. All of them just as strong as Goku and many more five times (and greater) than what he had for ki.

Shortly after that revelation Kami had spoken to them all, warning them against fighting, having had visions of what was to come. If they fought all hope would be lost. That had been more of a shock than the strong ki themselves. Not being able to fight a threat... it was unheard of. But there they were standing on the sunny island that had suddenly been metaphorically shadowed with a dark ominous cloud of a new truth: Not everything can be solved with fists. Normally there wasn't anything their fists couldn't handle, but here, in this case... Clearly their fists were highly outmatched and fighting would be suicidal.

An argument about what could be done followed. That was when Bulma had remembered the insane underground shelters her father had built. Kami liked the idea and proceeded to push them to this solution. What else could they do? If they fought now there was no hope... their only chance was to wait, see who they were up against and plan accordingly. There was one thing Bulma was certain on, while they may have lost the surface, there was no way in hell she was going to let these bastards get all of them and get away with this. They would pay. They would pay dearly.

Still rubbing Gohan's back, her gaze went to the monitor before her. The one that gave a list of all the city shelters that were online and functioning. There were roughly fifty large city shelters and ten smaller ones. And all of them were connected to her main computer. It amazed even her how much money her father must have dumped into this project. It amazed her more, though, how they had so much left to spare. And so few knew about them. Most of the work done by robots. No one but her family and one person for each shelter had known about the shelters and it was a heaven-sent that each and every one that had been made head of those shelters was accounted for and working.

On top of all this all of their Corporation buildings had been scrubbed clean of any information and taken deep underground with them. There was no one on the surface that knew where these shelters were let alone they existed. They were safe. They were hidden. They had all they could ever need down here to sustain life. Air. Food. Water. Even a way to reproduce all three if needed. With an artificial sun, the only thing she could think of them lacking was comfort.

She eyed the masses below once more. With so many jam packed into the room meant for maybe sixty thousand... and all the other shelters meeting the same problem. Where would they put everyone? At least until the automated robots finished clearing and making more room, storing the earth into capsules as they went?

Bulma shook her head. They would reach that issue when they got there. Right now she could not stop her chaotic thoughts from going back to the 'why'? Why would this happen? An alien race coming to their planet, demanding they turn Earth over to them and become their slaves as they ruled _their_ new home.

It had infuriated her. Still did.

What gave them the right to demand this? Just because they had power -a great deal of power, she might add- didn't give them the right to come to their world and demand such a thing. _No! This is my home world. I won't allow smelly, mangy evil monkeys take it._

Gohan gave a small cry and realizing she had squeezed the poor boy too tightly she released her hold somewhat. His tail hung limply. Her father reached out, lightly touching it and looking back at the screen.

"Mmmm, their tails..." he murmured, letting go and rubbed his chin.

Bulma looked down at the fury appendage then back at the alien warriors, the tails around their waists. Why hadn't she realized it before? They looked identical! Well, probably because she was so horrified and shocked about the turn of events, but still!

"Do you think these _Saiyans_," she said the word like it was a curse. "Are where Goku came from?"

He nodded slowly, his brain clearly working on something. "I would not be surprised. Same wild hair, dark colorings..." Snapping his fingers, he kissed his wife's head before suddenly leaving the observation deck, heading to his lab no doubt.

Her mother sniffled, coming up behind her and holding on as if Bulma was her anchor now that her father was gone. She turned back to the screen and the monitors, giving a deathly glare to the aliens on it and whispered, "Watch out fucking, monkeys... my dad has something in store for you."

Not but a second after she said that the man from before turned to the camera crew flying in a helicopter. Bulma gasped as she saw the demented smirk before he shot a beam at the news crew and the screen went fuzzy. A collective sobbing gasp followed. The masses joined voice then became like a low frightened buzzing bee.

"Mom, hold him for a second." Bulma turned to her mother, handing Gohan off to her before going to the keyboard.

Her slim, no longer shaking fingers (now that they had a task) flew swiftly over the keys, hacking into another camera that belonged to the city's radio tower a few miles away. When the new image appeared on the screen everyone hushed as they continued once more to watch the horror. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she checked the other monitors. All of them showing ruin desolate cities or ones in the process of becoming such. Her fists clenched at her sides. The Saiyans were so _not _staying true to the promise they broadcasted across the globe during their initial invasion. The promise not to hurt them if they turned over their cities as a few had done. If anything those cities had been the first to meet a terrible end.

She ran their strategic position in her head, calculating. As it stood they had only failed to get five of the world leaders to safety, those they couldn't get, though, were still in contact with her... Or had been up till twenty minutes ago. Her ordering the military her family funded to attack and using her own designs had helped get as many as they had now, stalling the beasts. Bulma had not been overly proud of her weapons in the past -well, at least not the bombs, ones that shredded atoms into nothing- but when she had watched her projects and crafted tech take to the sky in her supersonic aircrafts carrying her bombs. Pride had swelled within her. She was even more thrilled now looking back that the advanced machinery that she had never shown any country actually gave the mongrels a run for their money... One of _her_ bombs had destroyed one of their huge ships in a bright flash, leaving nothing behind... nothing but her glowing pride. It had been the only one Humans had destroyed.

Of course that only served to enrage the Saiyans, but needless to say they were very distracted after that as they tried to get _her_ inventions out of the sky before it happened again. And sadly her perfect inventions did give way to their armies might. Five thousand men bravely gave up their lives to let more people reach safety. It was something she wasn't going to forget. The rest of the military her family funded and a few other governments' militaries were hidden under different bunkers much like the city shelters but vastly different and connected to a more private server that was on a smaller monitor to her left.

After seeing her success the five remaining leaders left decided to use whatever military left to them and sent them out to face the alien army with nukes. It was sometime during this that she had lost contact with them. As she expected, none of the other machinery worked on these Saiyans, they merely blocked bullets. Regular bombs did little to no damage either. They would merely laugh as they toyed with Earth's remaining forces before massacring all of them. Yet, to her surprise the old atomic bombs did manage to kill a few and probably give hundreds more radioactive poisoning. But now realizing that this was the race Goku came from she wasn't surprised that these aliens were built even better than tanks.

Two hours after they had started the invasion there was no more resistance. The Saiyans spread across the globe like a plague. Only now it was starting to slow down as they finished pockets of civilian resistance and collected survivors for slavery... _So many dead, but how many are now in chains?_

Her thoughts were put on pause when she noticed a flashing light on her control board. Brow creasing she first brought the message up on her personal monitor.

"Citizens of Earth..." stated a rather regal looking man with brown hair swept up in some gravity defying hair style and brown goatee, his black eyes glared out of the screen, almost as if he was staring right at her. Realizing she couldn't keep this -whatever was about to be said- to herself she typed the command that made it so every shelter could see the video on their big screens.

"I have been amazed and appalled by your show of force against us. Did we not promise to take you all in with open arms?" His chuckle was hard and cold. She found nothing funny about it. "Of course you would be our slaves, but compared to Freeza and his Empire we are what you earthlings call 'angels'?" A cruel smile turned his lips up. "Mostly I'm appalled at the lack of fight you all have when you decided to attack us. When those flying contraptions attacked and destroyed one of our ships with that intriguing bomb... I was thrilled! No one has been able to challenge us in a battle for countless generations, but it unfortunately appears that is all you have." Bulma scowled at the image of the Saiyan king, disgusted that anyone who ruled over others would be thrilled at the death of some of his people.

"Very anticlimactic if I must say so. And yet, it leaves me wondering if there is someone out there who knows what they're doing? My scouts told me the planet was populated with about three billion people and yet -there seems to be only nine hundred million left." Bulma felt the bile slowly creep up on her and she covered her mouth, thinking of all those dead people. Closing her eyes, she swallowed. "I know for a fact my men didn't kill them all and yet we can't find your dismal power levels anywhere. So I decided to round up a few... _leaders_ of this world, only to find that nearly all of them have... disappeared. I wonder now, who would be the cause of that?"

The screen moved out slightly, focusing on three of the five world leaders she had failed to get to safety stood visibly shaken in a line surrounded by huge Saiyans in fancy armor. Bulma recognized all of them and cringed. Two of them appeared as if they were going to be ill as they muttered prayers under their breath. The last one glared at the Saiyan leader bravely. Bulma clenched her fist before her mouth, knowing now that her own country's leader Raoul had not made it to safety in time. He was a good man, a great leader, and a better father. She held her breath as she noticed they all had been tortured, none more than him...

"Then my men found these three..." The king waved a hand to gesture dramatically at the group. "Two who don't even speak the same standard language and this one..." He suddenly punched Raoul in the gut, making him double over in pain, groaning.

The man was tough, though, as he quickly recollected himself and stated with utmost confidence, "You will pay for this."

Bulma shook her head, pleading with him even though he couldn't hear her, "No, don't Raoul!"

The masses below screamed as suddenly the other two leaders were headless, their bodies hitting the floor with a sickening thud and the Saiyan king replied casually, "You should watch what you say to your king."

Raoul gave the two dead leaders next to him a disgusted look as he said, "You will never be my king. Kill me, enslave me -do the same to the people of this planet, but in the end the Briefs will make you repay for this day tenfold and nothing will remain-"

Another collective cry followed as a sudden beam went through Raoul's chest his eyes going hollow and lifeless even before he hit the floor.

The king roared suddenly, spinning to look at all his men, "Who did that? Who the fuck did that?" When his dark glare fell on his men they stiffened with fear. "That was the most we got out of him and you just killed him! Tell me, you pathetic worthless dimwits, tell me what the fuck a Briefs is?"

A deliciously wicked idea came to Bulma then and she leaned over the console fingers flying over the keys. She was rewarded promptly after with someone not on the screen saying, "Your Majesty someone is hacking into our systems at an alarming rate!"

"Where is it coming from?" the king roared, stomping to the man who spoke and the camera followed him to find a group of Saiyans working frantically to stop her.

Yamcha stepped through the group of scientists behind her and stopped behind her whispering, "Bulma... what are you doing? Don't you think that is dang-"

She held her hand up, effectively silencing him when she snapped, "Shut up and watch."

The group of Saiyans started to talk in startled voices and the original one finally answered the king, "W-We can't tell. It's coming from everywhere on the planet and nowhere!"

Bulma smirked as she finally got into their system and typed her message, using their own system to decode the gap between their written languages for them to understand, _'We wish we could say it was nice to see the asshole behind this monstrous assault, but all we can see is a mindless blood thirsty monkey with his head jammed so far up his ass, high on his power, that he can't even smell his own shit.'_

The man croaked, notably paling as he read her message and stammered, "Ma-Majesty there is a-a message..."

"Read it."

"Um..." She could understand why the man wouldn't want to as she continued typing her message.

"Don't just sit there, READ IT!"

"We wish we could say it was nice to see the asshole behind this monstrous assault..." The man waited for the king to say something, but continued when nothing was said, "But all we can see is a mindless blood thirsty monkey with his head jammed so far up his ass, high on his power, that he can't even smell his own shit." Bulma swore she could see a literal vein popping out of the king's head, chuckling as she finished typing. "You will come to find out that you picked the wrong planet to fuck with... we may be a physically weak people, but our intelligence and heart will never falter whereas your muscles and bodies will..."

The man gasped, horrified at what came next and Bulma stood beaming, proud of herself.

"What? What else do these fools say?" the king growled lowly.

"Does it frighten you to know we have a sample of your species blood? Well, it should... if you think our atom slayer and our skyhawks were amazing you have seen nothing yet. Oh, and you might want to update your security... your system was child's play to hack and we just downloaded all the information you carry on your _pathetic_ systems before giving it a virus that we made just now, off the top of our heads... Have fun trying to coordinating your troops without means of communication."

The Saiyan king remained eerily silent as the screens in his ship started to bring up a bunch of nasty internet pop ups, then the big screen went black as all of their ships turned off simultaneously. She set it up so that all the shelters would get the last image the Saiyans would see. Hastily done, mind you, but well worth it as the bright red letters filled the black screen saying, 'Welcome to Earth... Lets play ball. Love B.' Below it a little image of a baseball bat hitting a cartoon monkey out from Earth's orbit appeared. Repeating itself over and over as the red letters looked to bleed down the screen. A sudden roar echoed through the large room below, cheering.

Bulma ruffled her mental feathers with delight. As the scientists of Capsule Corp and her friends behind her chuckled and joined with the cheering masses. For once she found herself forgetting about all the death. If only for a couple second before it came all back, weighing heavily on her. But this wasn't the time to give up hope. She had just single handedly halted their communications -which by her calculations would take a month or so to overcome- and stole a hell-a-lot information. It gave Humans time. They would live. They would defeat these monsters and beat them to a bloody pulp or leave them horribly crushed trying. She smiled as the small screens of her console started to flash with the other shelters wanting to talk to her.

It was time to start planning a war.

~~~~.~-~.~~~~


End file.
